


【盾铁】Colorful | A4+一发完+甜

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】Colorful | A4+一发完+甜

剧情大致走向和MCU一致，有复联四剧情

 

相信我，是甜的

 

私设比较多，特别说一下的是：

 

1 设定佩珀和哈皮结婚了，小摩根是他们的孩子

 

2 时间穿越和A4设定不同，是以往电影里的回到过去的设定

   即过去会改变未来（有bug，不要在意hhh，都是为了我的脑洞hhhh）

 

 

———————————————————————————— 

史蒂夫第一次听见托尼说出那个单词，是在一次称得上“纽约人民生活日常”的外星人入侵战斗之后——毕竟面对的不论是口吐火焰的巨兽还是直耸云天的海浪，纽约市民已经见怪不怪，更不用说复仇者们了。

 

所以当史蒂夫撂翻了最后一个不要命的齐塔瑞人，用盾牌给这位外星友人的脑袋唱了首安眠曲后，听到那个带着电流和机械的声音响起，他只是抬了抬手示意自己这边已经处理干净。

 

结果等叫嚣着凶狠和躁动的血液安静下来，他才回过神，抬头只看见金红色战甲缓缓降落在身前。

 

他确认刚才自己听到的是——

 

“你刚刚说什么，钢铁侠？”

 

美国队长将星盾重新好好地固定在左手小臂上，把额头前挡住视线的碎发撩开。

 

“我听到……彩色——彩色的什么？”

 

钢铁侠的声音好像突然噎住了几秒，然后他透过盔甲闷闷地问道。

 

“你——呃， ** **你不记得**** ？”

 

经过处理的电子音，史蒂夫好像能看见托尼瘪下去的嘴角和纠缠起来的眉头，这样说当然很奇怪，因为钢铁侠的面甲压根没有掀开。

 

谅美国队长的四倍视力Buff再强，也只能看见钢铁面甲上冷硬的蓝光而已。

 

但史蒂夫觉得他就是能看到面甲后那可爱的表情。

 

不过刚刚托尼在说什么来着——

 

“唔——我确定你刚刚只说了这一个单词——‘ ** **colorful**** ’，是吗。”

 

钢铁侠在原地沉默，战甲里面的人嘴巴张张合合，话就梗在喉头没冲出口。

 

最终他把那句在嘴巴里溜了一圈的“我真是自找没趣”吞回肚子里，脚下喷着金红火焰蹿上天空消失在视野。

 

只留下不知道发生了什么的美国队长对着天空中留下的残光尾曳发呆。

 

 

 

从那以后，托尼好像十分热衷于在史蒂夫面前冷不丁冒出这个词。

 

有时是在史蒂夫正在健身房里对着沙包挥拳时，从身后冷不丁地经过。

 

“ ** **Colorful****?”

 

转过身只看到仰头喝水离开的托尼毛茸茸的脑袋。

 

有时是在复仇者难得都没有出任务的晚餐上，大家正在嘲笑克林特在上次任务中出的糗，坐在美国队长对面的钢铁侠嘴里塞满了菠萝焗鸡肉，含混不清地吐出一个词。

 

“ ** **Colorful**** ？”

 

大概是因为托尼的神情实在是过于若无其事，仿佛他刚刚只是说了一句普通得如同“今天天气还不错”，所以桌上的其他人压根没有注意到这句插曲。

 

只有史蒂夫奇怪地抬头看向托尼，后者只是继续调侃克林特当时被敌人的黏液粘在楼顶阳台栏杆处被纽约市民围观的蠢样。

 

“上次不知道是谁和队长的睫毛被黏在一起，呵。”

 

“那也比你强，小鸟；至少我没有被友好的纽约市民围观。”

 

史蒂夫暗自观察着和克林特互怼的托尼，那个词到底是什么意思呢？

 

他甚至上网搜索过，不过这实在是一个简单的不能再简单的单词，三个音节，搜索结果里除了辞典解释就没有别的值得注意的了。

 

Jarvis？他当然也问过，而我们的好管家只是用他那一如既往的英伦口音回答道。

 

“Colorful？这个单词收录在牛津词典里的解释是充满了明亮颜色或者是——”

 

“不，我不是指词典——”史蒂夫不得不打断Jarvis，“我是指托尼每次说的那个词，不是那个colorful——呃，唔——好吧，就是那个colorful。”

 

“我确认sir说的colorful就是牛津词典里的那个colorful。”

 

“唔——我以为托尼他和你说过。”

 

美国队长挠着头放弃了向人工管家求助的这条路。

 

史蒂夫尝试了各种搜索引擎，他甚至去问过娜塔莎colorful是否有特殊的什么含义，红发女特工面无表情地开枪崩掉一个九头蛇。

 

“队长，我们正在出任务；可以把你的‘托尼雷达’稍微关一下吗？”

 

这句话让美国队长头盔下的脸颊猝不及防地开始泛红，他猛力向后抬手用星盾敲晕了一个从背后偷袭的九头蛇。

 

“我没说这和托尼有关系。”

 

“你的哪个秘密不叫‘托尼斯塔克’？”

 

美国队长内心的小人在哀嚎，他就知道不该来问娜塔莎的，什么秘密都瞒不过她。

 

用力掷出的盾牌在空中划出完美的弧线，击倒了埋伏在二楼栏杆后的几名拿着枪扫射的九头蛇，稳稳当当地回到史蒂夫的手中。

 

他清了清嗓子掩饰自己声音中的尴尬，“……别告诉其他人。”

 

娜塔莎勾着红唇放倒敌人，心中默默想着——这个秘密除了斯塔克本人，其他视力正常的人都能看出来。

 

尽管美国队长一直是出了名的中央空调，对任何人都宽厚温柔；但他对托尼的偏心实在太过明显——

 

毕竟，虽然联盟里的所有人都能享受美国队长的下午茶甜点和贴心队长时间，但不是谁都能享受每晚美国队长的夜宵外卖服务、免费定时闹钟服务和贴身教练服务。

 

而托尼·斯塔克就是这些服务的专属享用者。

 

虽然他本人每次看到他的咖啡被换成牛奶、和他的三明治里夹的生菜时，都觉得那是表面上看上去公正无私的美国队长故意针对他。

 

总而言之，史蒂夫一直没搞懂托尼时常对着他说出口的这个单词有什么特殊含义，到后来他已经把这个单词当作和“老冰棍”一样、大概是托尼对他的有一个专属称呼。

 

 

 

顺便说一句，史蒂夫其实挺喜欢这种“称呼”，即使他搞不懂托尼是什么意思。

 

但“这是托尼对他的专属词”，这个认知仍然让史蒂夫时不时地期待从托尼口中听到这些。

 

 

 

一直到那年的西伯利亚。

 

金红盔甲里的那个人，眼眸中他所熟悉的光芒都被漫天的白絮掩盖，视线因为血汗混杂而变得模糊不清，而他额角的鲜血和眼中破碎的伤痛恨意却清晰得让史蒂夫不敢再回头。

 

他带着巴基蹒跚着转身，刚刚给娜塔莎发了坐标，他们得尽快离开这里。

 

大概是因为刚才激烈的打斗，也大概是因为几分钟前星盾砸进盔甲的声音太过震耳欲聋，总之史蒂夫还处于嗡鸣不已的脑袋分不清那是幻听还是真实地从身后传来。

 

细微而轻声的一个单词，裹着白雪寒风、带着凛冽的温度窜入史蒂夫的耳中，却仿佛惊雷一般炸开在他的脑海中，让他恍惚地都停下脚步。

****

****Colorful**** 。

 

还是这个单词，还是不懂其中含义。

 

被扔在地上的红蓝盾映出高大男人背影中的挣扎，他金色的睫毛因为沾上了血迹而显得有些脏污，脸颊上的伤口还在渗血。

 

史蒂夫得闭上眼去用力平息自己的喘息。

 

他想起从前很多次也是这样。

 

他和托尼总是会吵架，他还不懂得如何妥善安抚张牙舞爪来掩饰情绪的托尼，于是被那些违心的带刺利刃刺伤后，也幼稚地冷战起来。

 

可是坚持不了两天，电影之夜上在昏暗光线包裹下而褪去锋芒、眉眼温柔的托尼又让他忍不住想靠近。

 

一半是要维持面子和气势的美国队长，一半是悸动而想靠近心上人的史蒂夫。

 

他正在被撕扯得头疼，根本无心大家看得津津有味的电影在讲什么。

 

就在他以为他大概就要这么纠结而痛苦地度过电影之夜时，那个词冷不丁地溜进了他的脑海里。

 

他也不知道自己怎么想的，明明两个人还在冷战。

 

但那个词仿佛带着魔力一般，偏偏生出奇怪的期待，又带着忐忑。

 

“…… ** **Colorful**** ？”

 

他明显感到身边的人一瞬间有些僵硬，史蒂夫又立马为自己刚刚没来由的异想天开而窘迫。

 

不过他并没有尴尬太久，因为身边的小胡子男人憋了许久终于也忍不住。

 

“……又不知道意思，哼。”

 

托尼小声抱怨着，虽然还是目不转睛地盯着不断变幻的屏幕，然而从他微微皱起的鼻子和嘴边压不住的弧度看来，史蒂夫想他们之间的冷战好像可以结束了。

 

自那以后，这个词就有意无意地被二人用来当做一个信号词。

 

就像是某个散发出讲和求好的安全词，有时是史蒂夫说了，有时是托尼说。

 

而这次，史蒂夫甚至不能确定自己刚刚听到的是不是幻觉。

 

那一声太细微渺小了，大概如果没有四倍听力的话，可能就被呼啸的风雪声掩盖过去。

 

他会怨恨我吧，史蒂夫想，而自己大概永远都无法知道这个单词是什么意思了。

 

睁开眼，他咬着牙忍着全身上下的疼痛重新迈开步子，一点一点地消失在钢铁侠的视线中。

 

托尼强撑着战甲的重量，支撑着自己坐起身来。他脱力地靠在墙壁上，望着眼前丢在地上没有人捡起的星盾失神。

 

太荒唐了，这。

 

他甚至笑了出声，这一切是怎么了？

 

告诉他这只是又一个斯塔克PTSD发作的噩梦幻境而已。

 

太不真实，他在冰冷的寒风中无声地笑着。

 

可是他的PTSD发作过千百次，里面会有深不见底的虫洞，会有迫在眉睫的恐怖威胁，会有城市坠落的惊心动魄，可是唯独不会有这个。

 

不会有美国队长在他面前扔下盾牌，转身离去的幻境。

 

他笑够了，低下头抹去黏在睫毛上的血，棱角间投下的阴影让人看不真切他的表情。

 

后来他就那样面无表情地坐在大雪中，等着Friday重启。

 

盾牌被他从地上捡起，他躲开军方和政府，一个人悄悄回到了基地。

 

佩珀从看见他的第一眼就快尖叫出来。

 

“天——托尼，这些伤……！”

 

他径直走回工作室，把手上的盾牌扔在进门处。

 

脱力地倒在沙发上，他抬手遮住胀痛的双眼，跟进来的佩珀站定在他面前，想开口的瞬间又回头看了一眼那面被扔在门口的盾牌。

 

“别告诉任何人——”

 

“盾牌怎么会在这里？你去见了——”

 

“它不在这里，Pep——”托尼的气息快要听不到，他平日里净是调笑的声音此时是那样的无力，“我今天没有去见任何人。”

 

佩珀盯着他脸上的伤口处沉默了，然后转身去拿来了医药箱。

 

她在托尼身前蹲下，抬起手轻轻扯开托尼挡在脸上的手，但托尼不想拿下，所以她稍微使了点力气。

 

还沾着砂砾的血迹让佩珀皱眉，她拿出干净的棉签蘸上药水，一点一点地把那些砂砾扫去。

 

托尼一直低着头没说话，他瞥见佩珀越来越紧绷的神色，思忖了片刻后还是开口。

 

“……你别生我的气。”  
佩珀瞥了他一眼，手上的动作没停下。

 

“我在生 ** **他**** 的气。”

 

托尼沉默了，他抬眼望去又看见了那面歪在门口的盾牌。

 

他刚想说什么的时候，佩珀就像他肚子里的蛔虫一样，先一步开口堵住了他。

 

“不过我想你也揍了他不少，所以——到底是为什么啊，托尼；只是一份协议而已，这不是不可以商量的事情啊？”

 

“不，不是。”托尼重新低下头，长长的睫毛盖住了他眼眸里平静不了的情绪，他十指紧紧地绞在一起。

 

“是其他的事情……就，别问了，好吗？”

 

在西伯利亚燃烧叫嚣着的怒火散去，此刻空气中弥漫的苦涩越来越浓稠。

 

佩珀不是看不出来那些，尽管克林特也总是成天嚷嚷“你们俩干脆去结婚吧”，但那是开玩笑；

 

而她看向托尼——他看向史蒂夫的眼神，剖开轻狂和调侃，是小心翼翼掩藏的欢喜——她就明白了。

 

佩珀放下棉签，环抱住面前伤痕累累的男人，她轻轻地拍着托尼的背，想要安抚那些越来越压抑的苦涩。

 

额头搁在佩珀的肩膀上，托尼有些失神恍惚，脑海里突然清晰的最后那个决绝得甚至冷漠的背影，一下子又重新刺痛他的神经。

 

“他会恨我吗？”

 

佩珀感受到肩膀处传来的震动，她想说不会，可是她又不清楚到底发生了什么。

 

“我不知道；那你会恨他吗？”

 

托尼撇了撇嘴，“会。”

 

“别嘴硬了，托尼。那叫‘你生他的气’。”

 

 

 

再后来，这个词变成美国队长独自一人时经常念出嘴的话。

 

他还是想知道这个词最开始——托尼最开始对他说colorful是什么意思。

 

在叙利亚的交战区的枪林弹雨中滚过的时候，他在想；

 

在巴黎黄马甲人群中追踪九头蛇的时候，他在想；

 

回到昆士上帮娜塔莎山姆包扎伤口的时候，他在想。

 

他忍不住去想，托尼在地球的另一半正在和谁待在一起，在做什么。

 

胡须一点点地盖住了他英俊的脸庞，除了作战时期，史蒂夫日益变得更加沉默寡言。

 

以前他只是喜欢皱眉而已。

 

他对着老式手机空空如也的信箱出神——至少他留下了一个承诺，是的。

 

尽管他们之间有太多的分歧、不和，甚至还有西伯利亚无法解释的伤痕。

 

但是，他知道的——托尼知道的，他仍然可以需要我。

 

史蒂夫想，不论他现在是在非洲中东还是欧洲，只要托尼需要他的话，他就一定会——

 

“一起输？噢，真贴心你提醒了我们——我们确实一起输了。”

 

托尼一手挥开面前的瓷碗，破碎的声音让人心惊，可是那还远远比不上托尼此刻肉眼可见的虚弱来得令人心碎。

 

“全都输了——”

 

他用力拔掉手背上的针头，推开了罗迪的搀扶，颤抖着走到那个他心心念念了两年的人面前。

****

****“告诉我，你在哪里？”** **

 

这两年来，老式手机被翻开无数次，没有发出过一封短信，也没有打出过一通电话。

 

可是所有的无数次，都比不上泰坦星上被利刃刺穿腹部的巨大疼痛，和眼睁睁看着所有人一个一个消失在眼前的深深恐惧。

 

拜托，告诉我——不是所有人都消失了；

 

告诉我，我不是唯一一个活下来的人；

****

****“说话，罗杰斯** ** ****！** ** ****”** **

 

摇摇欲坠的飞船和毫无生还希望的广袤宇宙，他躺在冰冷的机舱里颤抖着想念某个人近乎盲目的乐观。

 

告诉我，这一切还有转机——拜托，史蒂夫。

 

“ _ _‘只要你需要我，我就一定会去的’__ ，我需要你，我他妈该死地需要你的时候，你在哪里？”

 

托尼咬着牙指着美国队长的胸口，他的每句话都带着刺。

 

可是刺上抹的又是泛苦的蜜。

 

看着托尼墨镜后被痛苦折磨得快破碎的双眼，史蒂夫只觉得自己胸腔里的心都开始揪成一团。

 

他在这场质问中未言一词，他想说他接到电话的第一时间就回来了，他想说他这一个月来和班纳疯狂在宇宙中寻找可能的信号。

 

可是他说不出口，他被胀满胸腔的心疼和内疚堵得开不了口。

 

事实的确就是托尼说的那样——他需要自己，而自己没有做到承诺。

 

还能说什么。

 

那一瞬间，史蒂夫又回到以前每次和托尼冷战的时候，两个人都想找台阶下，想讲和。

 

那个词。

 

那个词——

 

“ ** **DON'T**** ——”

 

托尼在史蒂夫开口要发出第一个音节的时候，就知道他要说那个词。

 

用尽全身力气低吼着打断了那句未出口的话，他几乎都在发抖。

 

史蒂夫的话梗在喉咙，他不知所措地看着面前颤抖着抓着他衣领的托尼。

 

罗迪和娜塔莎冲上来一边要拉开两人，一边扶住摇摇欲坠的托尼。

 

而托尼的手指一直死死地攥紧史蒂夫的衣领，目光透过墨镜死死盯在史蒂夫的脸上。

 

“别说那个词，别说……”几乎咬牙切齿到快听不清楚他在说什么，“你甚至根本不懂那是什么意思——”

 

他一个踉跄跌坐在地上，吓得旁人立马要去扶他，而他只是一如既往地嘴硬挥开了史蒂夫伸过来的手。

 

“我没事……我没——”

 

咚的一声，托尼倒在地上彻底失去了意识。

 

史蒂夫心急地上前，半跪着轻轻托起托尼的脑袋。

 

瘦削得连浴袍都挂不住的身体，消瘦得史蒂夫都可以看见他每一根肋骨。

 

他小心地抱起托尼，那一瞬间他几乎都感觉不到托尼的重量。

 

史蒂夫从来没有像此刻一样恨过自己——

 

恨他为什么逃走了两年；

 

恨他为什么浪费那么多时间盯着手机发呆；

 

恨他什么都说不出口。

 

 

 

五年后。

 

静谧安宁的河边木屋，托尼为摩根掖好被子后轻轻关上了房门。

 

佩珀和哈皮的婚礼仿佛还是昨天的事，转眼间他们可爱的女儿都这么大了。

 

摩根从小就喜欢托尼，喜欢托尼常常送给她的那些自己捣鼓出来的玩具，也喜欢趴在托尼身上赖着他讲故事。

 

佩珀说这孩子总惦记着托尼的小木屋，于是便和托尼商量让摩根在这里住几天。

 

她也不希望托尼总是一个人呆着，他还不肯回到复仇者基地。

 

托尼一边略带嫌弃地接过佩珀送来的小孩子吃穿用度的东西，说自己可不喜欢小孩子。

 

一边看见了小摩根从车上跳下来扑进他怀里时，笑容立刻爬上了他的嘴角，他笑着把小女孩抱进臂弯里。

 

托尼想到刚刚和摩根说晚安时，那个小天使和他软糯糯地说“我爱你三千遍”。

 

三千遍，这可真多。

 

他好笑地扶额，心里却柔软成一片。

 

然而另一个孩子的样子立马又出现在他眼前，那个他在泰坦星上失去的孩子。

 

笑容渐渐从他的脸上褪去，他回到自己的房间，拿起床头柜上的照片。

 

彼得明亮的笑容和他当时嫌弃的表情。

 

那天是这孩子从“SI实习项目”毕业的那天，他记得当时彼得非求着哈皮帮忙给他们拍一张合影。

 

——Mr. Stark，我可以和您拍一张合照吗，就一张！我想做个纪念，也可以带回家给梅姨看；您放心我绝对不会传到社交网络上去的……

 

——停，就一张。

 

其实他们拍了好几张，等彼得一离开后，托尼就拿过哈皮的手机把照片全部传进了自己的手机里。

 

佩珀还在一旁嫌弃，说你这还没结婚就开始当爹似的。

 

托尼哼了一声，翘着小胡子把手机给哈皮，说他只是觉得这几张照片把自己拍得还挺好看的。

 

从回忆中抽离，托尼沉默地把照片放回去。他朝床上倒去，陷进柔软的床垫。

 

几天前他在木屋外的树林里陪小摩根玩捉迷藏，两人玩儿累了正在往回走的时候，碰上了正从车上下来的娜塔莎，斯科特。

 

还有史蒂夫。

 

他站在走廊上远远地和娜塔莎打了个招呼，然后看向史蒂夫。

 

他们已经很久没有见面了，上一次都已经是佩珀和哈皮的婚礼上。

 

史蒂夫也只是站在车旁远远地看着他，没有说话也没有点头。

 

托尼在那目光中该死地发现自己封得严严实实的思念，此时正在争先恐后地要涌入他的每一根血管。

 

而他们最后一次有过的对话，是史蒂夫没说出口的那个单词，和托尼让他别说。

 

他拒绝了斯科特，并警告他们时间穿越的危险。

 

“托尼，我们得坚守自己的立场。”

 

他不是没看见娜塔莎疲惫的神色和强忍着的泪水，可是他不敢再冒险了。

 

“是的，我不愿意，斯科特；我不愿意。”他站起身要进屋，经过史蒂夫身边的时候被抓住了手臂。

 

“托尼，我明白。”

 

史蒂夫侧过头说道，他克制着自己，不敢抓得太紧。

 

“我尊重你的决定，并且真心为你感到高兴，真心的。”

 

托尼一抬头就撞进那片冰蓝色的海洋，他眼神飘忽着转到别处，闪躲着史蒂夫眼神中的真情实意。

 

如果他不移开视线的话，他一定会当场就答应的。

 

他没办法拒绝史蒂夫，而那个人眼中的恳求真切地几乎让他觉得心慌。

 

躺在床上的他翻了个身，叹了口气。

 

——可你真的能安心休息吗？

 

佩珀的话在他耳边响起，托尼沉默了片刻抹了把脸坐起来，给佩珀打去电话。

 

“我想明天你要来把小摩根接回去了。”

 

 

 

于是时隔七年，史蒂夫又再次听到了那个久违的词。

 

明明前一分钟他还在为时间旅行装置出差错而头疼不已，结果等那个张扬的引擎声从远处一直呼啸至他面前时，他才在车窗上看见了自己已经快咧到嘴角的笑。

 

托尼一眼就看出，他们的“时空劫持”进行得不是那么顺利。

 

他推开车门，给史蒂夫展示了一下他手上已经通过实验测试的、功能完备的时空穿越装置。

 

果然，他看见下一秒史蒂夫脸上的笑容就更明亮了。

 

该死，他不该选一个晴天来的，托尼感觉自己的墨镜越来越挡不住这光线了。

 

他看见史蒂夫动了动嘴唇，结果又把话咽了回去。

 

托尼撇了撇嘴，想起他们每次和好都会说的那个词。

 

“行了，我想我们干脆讲和吧？ ** **Colorful**** ，嗯？”他呲着牙朝史蒂夫比了个Yeah，然后又一脸傲娇地退后几步靠在车身上，“结仇太费精力，不适合我；而且我们俩在这件事上都没有什么专业精神。”

 

“我也是。”史蒂夫感觉他已经很久没有笑得这么开心过了，然后他看见托尼从后备箱里拿出了已经重新上好漆、崭新的盾牌。

 

他一瞬间被堵住了喉咙，不知道该说什么，他有点手足无措甚至没有去接。

 

“天，托尼——这、我不知道……”

 

“干嘛，这是老头子专门为你做的。”

 

说着他把手中的盾牌翻了个面，示意史蒂夫抬手。

 

托尼将星盾慢慢地套上史蒂夫的手臂，背带的尺寸他调整得正好，甚至两根带子之间的距离、宽窄，也全都是史蒂夫记忆里熟悉的感觉。

 

史蒂夫开心地握紧了盾牌，看着低头背带松紧的托尼毛茸茸的头顶，他想托尼是什么时候把盾牌修好的呢？

 

是那次他们去小木屋之后，还是佩珀的婚礼之后，还是——甚至在灭霸之前，他在外流浪躲避通缉的那会，托尼是否就已经把这面盾牌修好了呢。

 

“谢谢你，托尼。”

 

托尼抬头看了一眼笑得越来越灿烂的史蒂夫，还有他快要溢出眼睛的感动和欢喜，托尼被那灿烂得晃眼的笑容闪得别开了头。

 

“你能低调点吗，牙花子都出来了；我没给所有人都准备了礼物。”

 

史蒂夫抚摸着盾牌光亮的表面，西伯利亚留在上面的冰雪消融，而托尼指尖的温度残留着在史蒂夫触摸过的边沿。

 

他抬头重新看向托尼，想起了那个从他们刚认识不久就一直困扰到他至今的问题。

 

“所以——现在你能告诉我，‘ ** **colorful**** ’究竟是什么意思了吗？”

 

托尼突然不自在地扭开了头，他咳了咳嗽掩盖自己的紧张，“自己想，我告诉你就没意思了。”

 

 

 

残云裹挟着尘埃渐渐散去，嘈杂呼啸的噪音突然在史蒂夫的耳边安静下来。

 

他站定在原地，连一步也迈不出，仿佛双腿都被石化了般。

 

视野都开始扭曲，周边的一切都模糊成了背景——只有那个人的身影。

 

那个人靠在残垣上，渐渐流失生命的身影。

 

金红盔甲的一半全部被巨大的能量侵蚀成锈铁，焦黑和裂纹甚至爬上了托尼一边的脸颊。

 

他整个人看上去破碎不堪，像是被刀尖割碎了千百遍的碎钻，又像是被钉在十字架上沐血而立的耶稣。

 

那双眼睛，无数次装满狡黠和张扬地看向他，此刻正在渐渐失去它昔日的光泽，混沌得像沼泽。

 

那张嘴，无数次得理不饶人地调笑他的过时和保守，无数次地和他吵架，无数次的在战场上喊他队长，此刻却颤抖着发不出一个音来。

 

他很疼，一定是疼得都说不出话来。

 

史蒂夫看见罗迪，彼得，还有佩珀都上前和托尼无声地告别，他听见彼得和佩珀控制不住的泣不成声，而他则咬紧了牙不让视线模糊。

 

然后他看见托尼的眼睛轻微地、朝他这个方向动了动，佩珀回头看见了史蒂夫，立马明白。

 

她扶着哭到发抖的彼得站起来，错开了身子，看向史蒂夫示意。

 

史蒂夫仍然觉得自己的双腿像灌了铅那样沉重，他觉得他走不动。

 

可是托尼就坐在那里在等他，在等着和他告别。

 

史蒂夫快发疯，他不能面对这个，他不能——

 

可是他没得选择，他尽量不让失去知觉的双腿绊倒自己，几乎是一瞬走到托尼面前，跪下让他能看见自己的脸。

 

史蒂夫觉得自己现在挤出的笑容一定很难看，泪水糊住了他的双眼，甚至连眉头间的结和紧绷的嘴角都无法抚平。

 

托尼的手指动了动，史蒂夫颤抖着握住那只还完好的手掌。

 

他不敢用力，虚蜷着自己的手掌，只是贴着托尼的手——

 

没事的，托尼；

 

我在这里，我就在这里；

 

这次我在你身边。

 

大概是确认了史蒂夫手心传来的温度，托尼张了张嘴巴，终于闭上了眼睛。

 

那双眼睛闭上的一瞬间，史蒂夫脸上的笑容就全部破碎掉。

 

他低下头，泪水夺眶而出，因为用力压抑而全身发抖。

 

他紧紧攥着托尼的手，摸着手腕上不再跳动的脉搏。

 

为什么他没有早一点发现？

 

为什么。

 

泪水砸在焦黑的泥土上，史蒂夫咬紧牙关把呜咽堵回喉咙里，可是周围的众人还是听到了跪坐着的美国队长压抑的哭声。

 

colorful.

 

co-lor-ful.

 

三个音节，先张圆了嘴巴——

****

****I** **

__

__老冰棍，你不知道这个吗？_ _

 

然后舌尖抵上上颚，很快地弹下——

****

****Love** **

__

__自己想，我告诉你就没意思了。_ _

 

最后上齿轻抵下唇，吐出所有的气息。

****

****You** **

 

——是，「 ** **我爱你**** 」啊。

 

史蒂夫捂住眼睛，背影看上去肩膀止不住地颤抖，如果不是那些泪水，连史蒂夫自己也分不清自己到底是在恸哭还是在大笑。

 

他都做了什么，史蒂夫不敢回想这近乎十年他都做了什么。

 

他没有读懂托尼的心，只把它当作一个托尼又一个的恶作剧。

 

他甚至在西伯利亚听到这个词，可是他还是走了。

 

那个时候托尼看着他离开的背影，那么骄傲的他说出这个词的时候是什么心情。

 

所以他才那么生气，朝着自己怒吼：

__

__你甚至根本不懂它是什么意思，别说那个词！_ _

 

可就算是这样，托尼他——弥留之际的他，最后一件事仍然是想让史蒂夫知道这件事。

 

他想让史蒂夫知道——他爱他。

 

哪怕他没机会得到任何回应。

 

而史蒂夫也再没机会回应这句托尼说了无数次的告白。

 

 

 

闹钟刺耳的声音搅乱了史蒂夫的梦境，他坐起身子还有些恍惚。

 

他习惯性地伸手去床头拿手机，结果碰到的是一个老式闹钟。

 

他看着房间里七十年代的陈设，回过神来。

 

那件事已经过去大半年了。

 

对他来说。

 

无限宝石都已归还，除了——

 

他看了看脖子上的灵魂宝石，想起来今天是什么日子后，立马下床开始穿衣服。

 

今天是玛利亚的预产期，从半个月前霍华德就陪着妻子住进了医院，天天守着肚子的动静。

 

史蒂夫还记得他回到1970年7月4日，只身再次潜入神盾局的地下实验机构，归还空间宝石。

 

结果被霍华德撞了个正着，上一次他没有认出托尼——拜托，他当然认不出。

 

可是史蒂夫的脸他怎么可能认不出来。

 

他认出了那个带着军帽，帽檐压得很低，但仍然可以辨认出那张太过英俊的脸。

 

他不敢相信迟疑地慢慢走近那个人，光线慢慢明亮，那个人不再隐瞒，抬起头露出那双碧蓝色的双眼。

 

“我的天——上帝啊！”

 

霍华德简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，那个他找了二十五年的人，就站在他面前？

 

可是，又有哪里不对劲。

 

“史蒂夫……？你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是吗？”

 

后来史蒂夫被老朋友抱着哭了半天，冷静下来的霍华德也马上反应过来。

 

“你不是在北冰洋……你还活着？”

 

史蒂夫不知道如何和他解释那么多复杂的事，他怎么活下来的，他又是怎么从新世纪穿越回来的。

 

“我不是现在这个时间的——你们的史蒂夫；我不知道这么说你能不能理解，但请你相信我：我是从未来回来的，21世纪。”

 

突然安静下来。

 

最怕空气突然安静。

 

史蒂夫心里暗自叹气，霍华德一定会觉得他在说什么梦话，毕竟时空穿越什么的——

 

没想到霍华德只是捏着下巴沉默地思考了一阵后，很干脆地接受了这个说法。

 

他看得到眼前这个史蒂夫身上和这个时代格格不入的地方，还有他手腕上的那个装置。

 

“但你还活着，这证明你最终还是被找到了。”

 

霍华德激动地抓着史蒂夫的胳膊，“你是在哪里被找到的？”

 

“不——霍华德，我不能说。”史蒂夫闭上眼摇摇头，他很不忍心看到老朋友瞬间失望的神情，他也不忍心这个老朋友把大半辈子都用在找美国队长这件事上。

 

可是他不能改变太多的过去，这会影响他所在的未来。

 

他不能冒风险让托尼所有的牺牲和希望都付之一炬。

 

霍华德失神地叹了口气，他明白史蒂夫的意思。

 

不管怎样，他能再看见史蒂夫就很高兴了。

 

佩姬被叫到霍华德的私人办公室时，看见那个金发男人转过身的瞬间，她睁大了双眼，几乎是一瞬间就蓄满了泪水。

 

她抬手去触碰史蒂夫的脸，才确认这不是幻觉。

 

“你还活着……天哪，史蒂夫……”

 

心酸和酸胀让史蒂夫开始鼻酸，他拥抱了快要流泪的佩姬，轻轻地安抚佩姬激动的情绪，告诉她很抱歉缺席了那个舞会。

 

看着旁边同样也是闪着泪光的霍华德，他突然觉得——

 

也许这是冥冥之中给他的一次机会。

 

一个好好道别的机会。

 

上一次他走得那么匆忙。

 

后来他得知了玛利亚明年五月底的预产期，鬼使神差的，他打算在这个时代多留一段时间。

 

在霍华德的帮助下，史蒂夫掩人耳目地换了个身份。

 

一直到今天，斯塔克夫妇孩子就在今天出生。

 

他知道托尼的生日。

 

直到昨天，霍华德还在和玛利亚为了孩子取名拌嘴。

 

现在他就在产房手术室外边焦躁地踱步，走过来走过去，佩姬被他绕得眼花。

 

“你能不能坐下来？”

 

史蒂夫笑着看向一脸紧张又期待的霍华德，他自己也悄悄攥紧了衣角。

 

他想在回去之前，看一看这个孩子。

 

他想看看托尼。

 

一声响亮的哭嚎定住了霍华德的脚步，手术室的门一打开，他就紧张地冲上去问玛利亚和孩子怎么样。

 

医生笑着取下口罩，母子平安。

 

孩子是和玛利亚一起推出来的，霍华德心疼地吻了吻玛利亚满是汗的额头，然后小心翼翼地拨开衣被看到了小家伙的脸。

 

“天——他怎么……像个猴子一样？”

 

“霍华德！”佩姬小声嗔怪，笑道，“孩子刚出生都是这样的。”

 

“他会是个很可爱的孩子。”史蒂夫眉眼间全都是春风般的温柔，他看着这孩子还皱在一起的脸，控制不住地想起那个留着小胡子轻狂张扬的托尼。

 

他的眼睛生的最好看，像一汪褐色的迷梦，睫毛像翅膀般扑动。

 

即时是生命消逝，在最后的时刻，他的眼睛也映着光影交缠的云彩，熠熠生辉。

 

他想起大战前夕的夜晚，他在楼顶天台找到了同样也睡不着的托尼。

 

第二天就要测试手套了，托尼在自己战甲上又改进到深夜。

 

天空难得清澈得有繁星，两个人久违地靠在一起聊天。

 

他们大概聊了很久，直到肩头突然一沉，他才转头发现托尼已经靠在他肩头睡着了。

 

史蒂夫暗自失笑，难道和自己聊天这么无聊吗？

 

可他当时的心情却出奇的好，就那样一动不动地和托尼靠在天台上。

 

后来他轻轻抱着已经熟睡的托尼回到他的房间，确认没有吵醒他后，带上门离开了。

 

他脖颈处似乎还残存着托尼气息，让史蒂夫的心饱胀得像一颗气球。

 

他想，等明天的试验成功后，他就再也不等了。

 

明天他就告诉托尼，因为他实在是等不下去了。

 

可谁知，他玩弄了时间，时间也玩弄了他。

 

“史蒂夫？你怎么啦？”

 

他的眼睛有点儿泛酸，回过神来他正全副武装在神盾局掩人耳目的地方，准备着和这个时代做最后的告别。

 

“我没事……没事，只是想到了以后的一些事。”

 

他看着面前的霍华德，白发已经爬上鬓角，那个录像里歪着头咽了气的霍华德让他有点动摇。

 

他真的想告诉他一些事，只要他说了——他可以救他们。

 

“霍华德，我——我有一些事情……想告诉你。”

 

霍华德闻言奇怪地转头看看身旁也一脸疑惑的佩姬。

 

今天是史蒂夫要回去的日子，他们很早就约定好了时间，二人来为史蒂夫送别。

 

这大半年的时间里，史蒂夫一直对未来的事情缄默不语，他们二人也默契地从不过问。

 

他们都不想煽动历史的蝴蝶翅膀。

 

而今天——史蒂夫是怎么了？

 

“怎么啦，朋友？”

 

霍华德盯着史蒂夫脸上纠结思忖的神色，半晌后又笑了笑。

 

“好了，不管你想说什么——你要回到的是你的未来，不是我的。”

 

“但是这和你有关——”

 

“和我无关，史蒂夫。”霍华德拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“你知道斯塔克是去创造未来的。”

 

佩姬笑着走上前站在霍华德的身边，尽管不舍，但她也郑重地拍了拍史蒂夫的手。

 

“你的未来还有重要的事等着你，对吗？别为我们担心。”

 

史蒂夫最终还是把话咽了回去，他想托尼说的也许是对的。

 

——你玩弄时间的话，时间也会玩弄你的。

 

他收拾了下脸上的表情，笑着与佩姬、霍华德拥抱道别。

 

“你身上这套鱼鳞甲制服真的好看，看来未来的审美确实进步不少——设计这套制服的人品味不错。”

 

史蒂夫低头看了看自己胸前的五角星，听见刚才霍华德的话不禁笑起来。

 

他如果知道这件制服就是出自他的孩子之手，会有什么样的表情呢。

 

他的孩子，托尼·斯塔克。

 

托尼——

 

在手腕装置上设定坐标的手指停了下来，他抬头望向霍华德。

 

“可以帮我捎句话带给你的孩子吗？”

 

“当然，你想说什么？”

 

史蒂夫抬头看向天空，绚烂的晚霞正像泼在天幕上的水彩，金色镶嵌着柔和成一大片一大片的粉红云彩。

 

他低下头笑弯了眼睛，像是一弯新月勾住了灿烂的天空。

 

“ ** **Colorful**** 。”

 

语毕，他手指落下，装置在5秒后启动。

 

霍华德和佩姬满脸迷惑，仿佛他们没有听懂刚才那个词。

 

噢，他们听懂了——毕竟只是一个单词。

 

“‘colorful’？这是什么意思，史蒂夫？！”

 

“他长大后会知道的——”

 

史蒂夫的声音随着他的身影消失在空气中，而他音调末尾带着的笑意也消散在漫天的云霞中。

 

 

 

下一瞬睁眼，他已经回到了时空穿越的装置上。

 

班纳正在调试关闭机器，山姆和巴恩斯站在一旁笑看着史蒂夫从圆台上走下来。

 

“看起来完成得很顺利？”

 

“嗯，五颗宝石都归还到原来的时间点；妙尔尼尔也还了回去。”

 

史蒂夫把手上的装置拆下来放在工作台上，虽然在那边过了大半年的时间，不过对现在的时间来说，只是过去了短短五秒而已。

 

“那——灵魂宝石有动静吗？”

 

史蒂夫神色有些黯淡下去，他扯开领口小心地拿出那颗一直贴在他心口的项链——灵魂宝石散发着盈盈的金黄光芒，一如既往。

 

这大半年来，他会时不时地拿出它来端详，从来不离身。

 

每一个梦到最后托尼离去后惊醒的半夜，哆嗦着的他都会把它紧紧握在手心摩挲。

 

那里面有托尼的灵魂，就好像托尼一直在自己身边。

 

参加过最终大战的众人都记得那一幕，强大坚毅的美国队长在破碎的钢铁侠面前压抑地恸哭。

 

谁都没有说话。

 

众人和万物都在无声地哀悼。

 

然后，有些事情就发生了。

 

不知道是谁先发现，那个手套上的宝石——其中有一颗突然焕发出耀眼的光芒。

 

“那是什么——？”

 

“是宝石在发光！”

 

史蒂夫挡住眼前刺眼的光芒，透过指缝他勉强睁开眼看清。

 

是灵魂宝石。

 

一时之间没有人知道该怎么办，他们只看见灵魂宝石的光芒渐渐缠绕上托尼破碎的身体，像是温柔地拥抱住了他。

 

这是怎么回事，众人都在这突然的变故中拿不定主意。

 

只见那手套旁又生出魔法，时间宝石拖着绿色的尾巴飞向斯特兰奇的手中。

 

他庆幸自己仍然可以使用这个不同时空的时间宝石，泛着绿光的咒语绕在他的手臂上，他抬起手指向钢铁侠，慢慢地转动着手腕。

 

史蒂夫震惊地看着金黄光芒和翠绿光芒同时萦绕在托尼的周身，脸颊上未干的泪水也被照耀得闪烁着水光。

 

佩珀捂住嘴流泪，她回过头恳切地看向斯特兰奇，“你能救他吗，求你——”

 

“我不能救他。”斯特兰奇封印住魔法，“但这个时间咒语可以在一定程度上维持他的身体——只是身体。”

 

索尔带上班纳博士马不停蹄的去找到赵博士——曾经为幻视做出实体的生命摇篮。

 

——我只能帮你们停住他身体的时间，而灵魂宝石则帮你们停住了他灵魂的时间。

 

斯特兰奇博士把灵魂宝石取下来，对史蒂夫这样说。

__

__灵魂宝石一直是六颗无限宝石中最特别的一颗，从来没有人知道它的真实作用。而按照刚才的情况来看，它也许……是石如其名——灵_ _ **_**_魂_ ** _ ** __宝石，以_ _ **_**_魂_ ** _ ** __养魂的宝石。_ _

__

__尽管灵魂宝石也是最残忍的一颗，它为什么会想要挽救托尼·斯塔克的生命，这一点我也不知道。_ _

 

“也许——真是造物主的慈悲吧。”斯特兰奇博士摘下那颗泛着柔和光芒的灵魂宝石，转身递给史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫恍惚地从奇异博士手中接过那颗宝石，他手中的这颗宝石装着托尼的灵魂。而他脑袋里嗡鸣得只剩下一个喃喃不停的声音——

 

托尼还活着。

 

我们还没有失去他。

 

史蒂夫双手合十握紧了宝石，抵在额头，脱力地跪在了焦土上。破云而出的阳光从天边迸射而下，在他的背后镀上了一层柔和的光芒。

 

他没有什么宗教信仰，也不信奉神。

 

可是如果这世界上真的有主的存在，那一定是他面前被时间留在现世和彼岸夹缝处的这个人。

 

 

 

至于托尼醒过来，就又是一年之后的事情了。

 

好在史蒂夫拥有很多的时间，他一点也不在意在等待托尼醒来时溜走的这些时间。

 

 

 

“……唔——”

 

托尼费力地睁开眼，他好像躺在一个休眠仓里一样。

 

光线争先抢后地涌入他的视线，刺激得他不得不眯起眼。

 

身边影影幢幢有五六个人影，耳边也好多忽近忽远听不真切的声音。

 

视线模糊得只剩下线条，他努力地眨了眨眼睛，终于他的听觉回归了正常。

 

他听见好几个人在喊他的名字。

 

“他醒了！”

 

“天——托尼，你听得见吗？”

 

……

 

他听见了佩珀和罗迪，还有班纳的声音。

 

以及——

 

他的视线中那抹金色最先清晰起来，是一头比阳光还闪耀的金发。

 

而比那还要闪耀的，是这头金发主人脸上的笑容。

 

他有没有说过，纽约大战那次他醒过来，也是这样一眼撞进史蒂夫明亮动人的笑容里。

 

措不及防地被那个笑容占据了满满的心。

 

他没说过吗，那算了。

 

没关系，反正这次他会说的。

 

“…… ** **colorful**** ？”

 

托尼还很虚弱的声音从氧气罩下传来，他眨着眼睛看向史蒂夫泛红的眼眶。

 

史蒂夫小心翼翼地牵起托尼还软弱无力的手，在手背上印下混着泪水的吻。

 

“ ** **I love you**** , too.”

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
